Triceratops
|-|Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=N/A |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Triceratops is a ceratopsian dinosaur. These medium-sized dinosaurs have four legs and are often characterized by having horns on their faces (Ceratopsia is Greek for "horned faces"), as well as large beaks. The Triceratops lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS |growth = 0.8}} It is a stout, four-legged dinosaur with a beaked, horse-like face, and rectangular eyes reminiscent of a goat's. When its mouth opens, a row of flat teeth can be seen on each side, and between them, a short tongue. ''The trike's body is a grayish-red, its eyes a pale yellow, and its tongue a peach color, while its horns, spikes, beak, teeth and claws are all a light gray. Its model was made by '''ChickenEngineer'.'' Info The Triceratops, more commonly referred to as Trike or Trice, Mammoth, and various other names regarding and depending on the current skin of the trike/trice/triceratops Triceratops was discovered in western Canada in 1889 by Othniel Marsh. It's the first herbivore available to the player. It is often used by newer players and guests, and appears in groups or singularity around the map as an NPC; it is one of the most reliable food sources for younger and less powerful carnivores. Gameplay and Strategy Triceratops is the most common dinosaur of them all, being automatically picked when new players first enter the game, and a top pick for players with fighting skill as it's a very strong dinosaur. Fending off carnivores is easy for a elder trike, and its great combat range means that it's great for fighting face-to-face. It's also one of the only herbivores that inflict bleed, puncturing enemies with it's sharp horns. When it comes to predators, Triceratops is good at dealing with most of them, but there are exceptions. * Giganotosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus are easy to deal with, just run towards them to negate their range advantage. * If a Rex ambushes you, it will get the advantage and slaughter you quickly, so be on the lookout. * [[Spinosaurus|'Spinosaurus']]' has slow speed and low damage, but high bleed. Only confront at full health.' * NEVER underestimate crocodiles. They are your worst enemy, so stay away from deep water. * •Terrors are only advised to confront if very skilled at combat. They can and will grab you if you don't use the Mammoth skin. * Remember, nearly all of these can be defeated if you use your range and confront head-on. Babies and Juveniles Triceratops babies are usually targeted a lot by predators, and they're easy to grab, so seek pack protection, but be cautious. The world is your enemy at this stage. Also juveniles are easy to kill by all kinds of predators, so keep away from them until you are strong enough. Very few creatures can take on a Elder Triceratops head-on. Roar The trike roar is a rather short,sharp,low-pitched bellow Trivia * It is a remade version of the Classic Trike, and was the second dinosaur to get a remodel. * The Trike was the first dinosaur to have babies with animations, and was the first herbivore to inflict bleeding damage. * Trike's, Classic Trike's, and of course Movie Trike's colors are based off of the reddish hue of the Triceratops featured in the 1993 movie, Jurassic Park. |-|Classic Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Classic GamePass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=The Triceratops is a ceratopsian dinosaur. These medium-sized dinosaurs have four legs and are often characterized by having horns on their faces (Ceratopsia is Greek for "horned faces"), as well as large beaks. The Triceratops lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS |title = Classic Triceratops}} In The Game The Classic Triceratops is a skin for the Triceratops, and as its name would suggest, it is the original version of the well-known herbivore. It is most often seen as a baby that attacks anything near it, though it is not necessarily a threat - unless its target is AFK. Appearance It is a short and rather stocky four-legged dinosaur with a beaked, donkey-like head, large cheekbones and square eyes. Its head boasts a flat crest that is longer than it is wide, and two slightly curved horns that protrude from its forehead. A smaller, third horn sits above its beak. Its spine is curved upwards like a hump, with its tail curving down and back up again, the curve inverse. Its legs are short and stubby, with three dull claws on each foot. Its body is purely dull red, with its beak, horns and claws all being off-white, and its eyes a beady black. Its model was made by isthislego090. Trivia * The Classic Triceratops was the second dinosaur to be added to Dinosaur Simulator, and was the first herbivore. * Classic Trike was the second dinosaur to get a remade model. * It was the first dinosaur to have an eating animation. * It was featured on the two original Dinosaur Simulator game thumbnails, and is featured on the front page of this wiki. |-|Riot Shield Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=40 Robux |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=None |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} In The Game The Riot Shield Triceratops is a skin for the Triceratops, usually just referred to as Riot Shield or Riot. As are most Robux skins, it is not a very common sight to see, and is usually brought out to be played as for the sake of bragging rights. It is typically played by newer players who want to look impressive. Appearance The Riot is identical in body shape to the Triceratops, a squat-looking four-legged dinosaur with a beak, large cheekbones and yellow eyes. It possesses a crest that is more long than wide, with two ivory horns extending from its forehead, and a shorter third one just above its beak. Its spine is an arched slope that continues through its tail and then points up. Its has stubby legs and three toenails on each foot. The majority of its body is blueish-black, apart from its white beak, horns and claws. Its eyes and and the rectangular marking on its crest are both a bright, light blue, the pattern intended to mimic the visor and shield of a riot officer. Its model was made by ChickenEngineer. Trivia * Earlier in 2017, the Riot Shield Triceratops was given a remodel, and is currently the only Robux-costing skin to have received a remodel. |-|Movie Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=TBA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} The Movie Triceratops is a light red/pink colour and is slightly bigger than the Classic Triceratops. It was released for the Jurassic World event along with the Indominus Rex and the other movie skins. Like the Movie Spinosaurus and the Movie Brachiosaurus, the Movie Triceratops has only basic animations. |-|Deep Jungle Triceratops= The Deep Jungle Triceratops Is A Triceratops Which Is Covered With Green Plants And Bushes 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS|moistness = None |option1 = Speed:11}} |-|Battalion Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=2040 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} One of the more veteran trike skins. |-|Mammoth= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1,020 available in winter map |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} Mammoth is a skin for Triceratops. It is clearly shown to resemble the Wooly Mammoth in real life. Though one is a dinosaur and the other is a mammal, both share large horns or tusks on their faces. This skin was released as a limited winter skin; however, it can be obtained via entering the winter map and buying it yourself. It is tradable. Mammoth may seem like another skin, but it is literally the definition of destruction. Mammoth has a powerful range and a weird hitbox. Much like Movie Brachiosaurus, the model is very square and blocky. This makes mammoth harder to hit in general, giving it a major advantage. Mammoth is also bigger than the Triceratops model itself, making it impossible to pick up by dinosaurs such as Megavore or Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus. Lastly, the model is relatively decent at climbing, especially backwards. NOTE IMPORTANTLY Mammoth PRESUMABLY will be getting a remodel eventually (to prevent everyone from range abusing with it). When this will happen has not been stated, but it's suggested to be around winter as this was when mammoth's first release occurred. For now (all you range abusers) fear not. You can still use mammoth for now. IF MAMMOTH DOES HAPPEN TO GET A REMODEL AND BECOMES WEAKER, MAYHEM TRICERATOPS IS MOST LIKELY THE BEST OPTION. Mayhem triceratops may look normal, but has a slightly bigger hit box for some reason. This prevents Megavore from grabbing it. If mammoth were to get this remodel, mayhem triceratops would most likely be the more evasive version. It is still unknown yet. This is all theoretical. COMBAT TUTORIAL '' So Mammoth we said was powerful, right? And you want to be powerful. Let us teach you. Mammoth is a very powerful range-based skin. Mammoth can easily take down Terror, Megavore, T rex, Triceratops itself, Breviparopus, Barosaurus, & Eotriceratops. The best way to range is to go backwards and lead the enemy to you. By doing so, you won't have to worry about your enemy backing away and then coming forward repeatedly. That will end up with you dead and the enemy laughing at your dead body. By going backwards, you can slow down bit by bit and find the perfect zone to stay within your enemy. You should be able to easily take your opponent down by doing so. Now, since mammoth is powerful climbing backwards, you can easily navigate hard to climb places. I recommend going at an angle to where one leg's angle is facing the hill/mountain, but for starters just go simple. Get used to doing this range abuse. Try it out on friends or in battles. I recommend trying it out on a friend with Megavore & Terror. Note that if you do lose HP, that's fine. A common mistake in battling is "taking your time" as to not "lose any hp". By doing so, you will literally get less hits in. In that amount of time, even if it's an extra ten seconds, your opponent could retreat to water, call back up, or heal. As long as you finish the fight at 1000-1400 HP, you'll be fine. Try to get at around 1450 some times. This amount is great to achieve while fighting, but sometimes you may lose even more HP. Build and keep building. The less HP and more damage you inflict, the better. Also, do not dive in as mammoth unless you're confident your opponent doesn't see you. A couple hits from terror could easily bring you to 1500 HP in a split second. Keep in mind, you're not an Eotriceratops. You're not that fast. Eventually, from practice you'll learn your own tips and tricks along the way. Do not be afraid to get hit and never be afraid to hit either. Lastly, and note this well: Apatosaurus and Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus are the ultimate counters. Kaiju quetzalcoatlus actually isn't the best (it's about a 50% chance one will die), But Apatosaurus will easily dish you out. Movie brachiosaurus can technically fend mammoth off pretty decently. To end this debate once and for all, Eotriceratops can NOT beat mammoth. '' |-|Psychoceratops= The Psychoceratops is a Halloween themed Triceratops released in the 2016 Halloween event. The Psychoceratops has a light grey body, and its horns are knives. Its back is covered in bloody spikes, and its front left foot has a brown claw-like glove on it. Its tail is a chainsaw, and when the Psychoceratops isn't moving, the chainsaw spins. The Psychoceratops is one of the most valuable non-hybrid dinosaurs in the game, being beaten only by the Giant Albino Baryonyx (GAB), Maceball Stegosaurus and as of now, Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus. 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=TBA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} |-|Golden Triceratops= Golden Triceratops is just a recolor like all the other Golden skins. 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=5000 DNA Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} |-|Triceratops Plush= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=500 DNA Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} |-|Mayhem Triceratops= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1500 DNA Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen=10 |desc=TBA |height=10 FT |length=33 FT |weight=26800 LBS}} |-|IN REAL LIFE= Category:Herbivores Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins